Second Destiny
by Mizz Priscilla
Summary: The gang has finally beaten Naraku and completed the Sacred Jewel. Now that Kagome is a demon, can she overcome her jealousies of Kikyo to be with the one that is destined for her? Rated T For now. May change
1. Do You Love Me Inuyasha?

1**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story. Deal with it.**

**A/N: I got my inspiration from a bunch of FF I am currently reading.**

Second Destiny

**By: Inulover 1**

**Chapter 1: Before I Let Go...**

"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kagome asked quietly, as she held the completed Shikon Jewel. They had defeated Naraku and complete it. Now it was time for her to make one selfless wish; to dispel the jewel forever. However, before could make her wish, she needed to know his answer. Of course when she looked at him, his ears flattened against his head, downed turned lips, and sad eyes, she knew.

Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, and yet, the masochist, she had to here him say it. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what a masochist is, it's a person who likes to inflict pain on themselves)

It broke his heart in two to have to choose. To finally be out of excuses to protect his best friend's heart. But what else could he do; he couldn't lie to her anymore. Inuyasha loved Kagome, with all his heart, but he was not in love with her. His soul belonged with Kikyo. She was the first person to truly ever look at him with nothing but love and adoration in her eyes.

The hanyou opened his mouth and the words came out low and tortured. "Kagome," he said. The miko waited. "I do love you," and for the slightest moment Kagome didn't hear the sadness in his voice; his hesitation didn't register. She let herself hope that Inuyasha could be hers. "...but Kikyo is my soul mate," he finished.

Kagome's heart, even though she had mentally prepared for his answer, shattered into a million pieces. The despair that rolled off of her made Inuyasha flinch. The guilt he felt was so great that he wanted to weep for her. She, however, never let the emotion show on her face. One thing she learned, from her years of fighting demons, was that you never let your true feelings show. Instead she gave a stoic, but heart twisting, "I know."

Ths miko turned to the elderly priestess, Kaede. "I'm almost ready to make my wish," she said. "There's just one more thing that I need to do."

"Take your time child." Kaede watched as the girl turned to have another word with Inuyasha, and she couldn't help but think of her sister, more than fifty years ago. They were so much a like; in life and in their destinies that one could easily get the two confused. But for those who knew them, really knew them, and knew where to look, could see the differences. Kikyo, had a quiet power about her, always there, just below the surface, and a sacred arrow away when needed. But Kagome, precious Kagome, her power rage like a brilliant fire, so beautiful as it licked at the edges of the house that contained it.

Both the guardians of the Sacred Jewel, and both honoring their destinies until the brink of destruction. There was only one major difference, Kagome had an escape, but she never took it. The girl was the epitome of selflessness, in the old priestesses eyes. Kikyo had taken her job, begrudgingly, always wanting out, but never having a way. Until finally Inuyasha. The love of her life and her way out came along. Yes there was no doubt in Kaede's mind, Kagome's wish would be the end of the Sacred Jewel, they would all finally be able to rest.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know I'm evil for doing that, but it had to be done. There is nothing better than a cliff hanger to get you guys reviewing. Even if it is short. So here's the deal. My other story(s) have been put on hold, indefinitely. I can't seem to finish it. I want at least 5** **reviews before I ****update. No worries though, I probably will within the week anyways.**


	2. As If It Were Never There

**Disclaimer: Kiara says I own you all! YAY!**

**A/N: You all will hate me once you read this.**

**Chapter 2: As If It Were Never There**

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and looked him tenderly in his amber eyes. _My brash and beautiful hanyou,_ she thought._ I can't keep you forever._ A solitary tear slid down her cheek but she made no move to wipe it away. All eyes were on her as she placed her hands on Inuyasha's subjugation beads and whispered to him, "This was long overdue. I'm sorry I made you wait." She removed the beads from his neck and they disappeared. As if they were never there.

Inuyasha was elated. He was finally free of those torturous beads, and the constant worry that Kagome's temper would get the best of him. He never knew how heavy the rosary was until Kagome removed it. He felt so light without them and yet their weight still burdened his heart. It was guilt, he knew, tainted with remorse, for that last part of Kagome he could never have again.

Kagome squared her shoulders and took a deep breath. The time had come when her destiny would be fulfilled, and all it took was one wish. In retrospect she should be happy, but she wasn't. How could she go back now? After four years of forsaking her present for the past, how would she catch up? Every second she spent in feudal Japan, the further she fell down that well. Away from the present. Kagome was sure that once she made this wish, once she fulfilled her destiny, she would go back to being plain old Kagome.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me. I just can't find the next page. So I cut it off right here. Plus, this cliffy will squeeze you dry of reviews. You know you love me. I'll update soon. Promise. Please, Review.**

**Oh wait! I own you! Review!**


	3. Wish and Rewards

**Disclaimer: If you don't understand what's happening, just message me and ask. There is no such thing as a dumb or stupid question. (But they might be the same thing. Oh well. Who cares?).**

**A/N: I'm watching t.v. because my computer is in the living room, so I might be a bit distracted. But you can't be mad at me because this is the fastest I've ever updated anything.**

**Oh! And I'm kind of writing this as I go along so you may get confused. But I finished the story in my head already.**

**Chapter 3: Wish and Rewards**

Kagome was feeling suddenly forlorn about making her wish and bringing to an end the life that she had built in the feudal era, but what could she do. If she did not make the wish, she would be forced, like Kikyo, to be the guardian of the jewel, for the rest of her life, This was a job she just could not see herself doing. She wanted to live her life to the fullest. She wanted to be free to choose the path that she would take. And most of all Kagome wanted to find love and fall in love.

So the miko squared her shoulders and pulled herself together. She was going to make this wish, and she would make it a good one.

Kagome retrieved the Shikon no Tama from Kaede then looked around at all her friends and companions. She thought,_ I want them to be happy. They deserve to be happy._

_I wish that all my friends could be and whole and have a second chance at life._

It was a relatively simple wish with astounding outcomes. All those who played a part in the defeat of Naraku (good of course) were brought back to life and made whole again. Sesshoumaru's left arm grew back, all their battle scars were healed, and Kikyo, who's clay body was shattered, was brought back from the dead. Only this time she was given a flesh and blood body and her own soul, not a piece of Kagome's.

Also Kohaku, who's mind and soul was darkened and twisted by the malice of Naraku, was made new again; as if the entire ordeal never happened. Finally, Kaede's eye was healed allowing her to see fully, and most astonishing of all, Inuyasha, who was so adamant about becoming a full demon, was made a human, so that he could live out the rest of his life on equal footing as his love Kikyo.

The jewel, which everyone, human and youkai alike, expected to disappear as the rosary had, returned to Kagome's body; as pink and pure as the day it was created by the priestess Midoriko.

* * *

That night the village held a feast, in honor of the heros. All were invited, be they hanyou, youkai, or human. Every man woman and child, from miles around were there. Even Jiniji made an appearance. 

To say that the feast was merely thrown together would shock even the most stoic (Sesshoumaru) of spectators. There was every meal you could imagine placed in front of kagome and the gang for them to dine on, and the decorations put those in modern day Japan to shame. By the end of the party, everyone, including the demons, were tired and in much need of a good night's rest. Camp fires were set, and those who couldn't drag themselves home, settled down for a night under the stars.

It was a truly an eventful night. Jiniji made friends with Sesshoumaru and other demons, Kagura found a potential mate, Miroku finally asked Sango to be his wife and she finally admitted that she was utterly in love with him, and Inuyasha and Kikyo began catching up. The only one that didn't enjoy the festivities was Kagome. The was totally miserable. In the midst of the love parade she felt like an outcast. And the only one to notice was the always observant Sesshoumaru and her best friend, Sango.

"Kagome, are you alright," the demon slayer asked. She had been so enthralled in the party that she hadn't had the chance to ask until they were settling down for the evening.

"Of course," the miko replied, forcing her voice to be light. After four years of knowing Kagome, Sango knew immediately that she "of course" was not okay. So being the thinker that she was she suggested that they go to the hot springs for a mush needed bath. It was one of the few places that got Kagome to open up completely. After the ordeal with Naraku stealing her away and trying to take her eyes, she has never been the same.

After about five minutes of soaking, Sango got right to the point. "Spill," she said simply. But before her best friend could open her mouth to answer, she was surrounded by a white light.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha! You hate me don't you. Thought I was gonna continue didn't you? Well guess what I'm not. Here is the time that I start to demand reviews. I want at least ten for this chapter. That will total to about 19. So get to work people. If you want more you'll do more.**


	4. White Light and Naked Ladies

**Special Thanks: I would like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed my story, Second Destiny. I did not expect it to get this many readers this fast. I would especially like to thank those of you who have been reading all of my Inu fics from the beginning. Couldn't do this without you. To those of you who submit constructive criticism (not FLAMES!), thanks as well. I get a lot of my ideas from you. Well on with the story.**

**A/N: After this chapter, you guys are going to throw cyber cookies at me. And they better be chocolate ship. Oh, and the way this story goes all depends on what's going on around me when I think about it. I usually get my ideas, reading other fics or just before I go to bed. That's why I always update around 10p.m.-12a.m.**

**A/A/N: I thought I might add some of my wicked humor to this chapter. Please let me know if I'm funny or not. I'd hate to put something like that in here and embarrass myself.**

**Chapter 4: White Light and A Naked Ladies**

Kagome had been soaking in the hot spring with Sango for no more than five minutes when the girl started to question her. "Spill it," the demon slayer said, getting straight to the point. Kagome admired how she was always able to get straight to the point. No beating around the bush or bull shittingjust straight to the sharp needle point. It was one of the many reasons that the pair were friends.

The miko had been reclining at the edge of the warm water with her eyes closed, when the question came. So she didn't see when she was blanketed in the brilliant fluorescent white light. (A/n: the light was bright but not blinding, which is why Kagome didn't open her eyes.)

Kagome sighed. "It's just that everyone has someone," she answered. "At the rate I'm going, I'll be an old cat lady." She'd expected Sango to balk at her words, or even ask her what she meant, but the response that came made her jump half way out of the water and open her eyes.

Everything was gone, and that now included the water. There was nothing, but the naked Kagome, standing in the white void naked, being laughed at. The young priestess instantly out up her guard, which - had here been any spectators- would have been earth shatteringly funny.

The laugh was beautiful to the miko's ears. It was not one of malice, but sounded of spring time and bells. And as light as it was it was warm and made Kagome almost want to drop her guard. However she did not. After four years of chasing after Naraku and fighting demons, she was weary of first impressions. So instead she said in a commanding voice, "Show yourself!"

"I can not." the voice said in a deep and enchanting voice, the opposite of her spring bell laughter.

"And why not?" Kagome retorted.

"Because," the voice answered. "I have long given up a human form and do not wish to revert back to it." _Well that hardly seems fair,_ the miko thought to herself. "However, If you wish I could show you my spirit form."

"I wish it very much, thank you," she replied in a less guard, but guarded non-the-less, tone. Before her eyes appeared a small blue orb of blue light.

"Let me introduce myself," the orb began. "I am Midoriko. The maker of the Shikon no Tama."

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome said, dropping her guard altogether after recognizing the name. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." she said.

The priestess just laughed again and said "I know who you are. I've been watching over you since your journey with Inuyasha began."

"Thanks," the naked Kagome said. _Enough small talk,_ thought. "Can I ask, why are you here? We completed the jewel and dispersed it, so what possible thing could you have to discuss with me."

"Your destiny," she stated simply.

"My destiny? But I fulfilled my destiny." Kagome became instantly confused and it showed.

"Your second destiny," Midoriko clarified.

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango cried for the third time. She was terrified at thee white light that held her best friend. Finally after calling to her some more, she got out of the water and ran towards where her friends were camped. She was naked, but she didn't realize it. Her only concern was getting help for Kagome.

When she arrived at the sight what she found was another white light. "Oh No!" she cried. " Not another one!" In all her commotion the demon slayer woke Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Miroku. Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Kohaku just looked at her. Miroku on the other hand nearly jumped out of his skin. But Sango was to preoccupied with the other white light to be bothered by this. That is until Miroku wrapped a cloak around her.

"Miroku what are you doing."

"Preserving your virtue, my love." the monk whispered to her. Then his lecherous side took over. He leaned a little closer, "If you are so eager to seduce me, Sango, may I suggest that next time you wait until we are in private." Then he rubbed his hand over her naked back side and received a volent slap in return.

Just then everyone noticed the white light. Inuyasha spoke first. "Hey, what's that light...and where the hell is Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

**A/N: Told'ya. Now where the hell are my cookies. Tell me what you think. I want the same amount of reviews. Ten for those of you who just tuned in.** **I already have thestroy written out in my head, but I wont be surprised if the damn thing turns around on me. My stories tend to do that at times. Well ttfn, ttyl, and thanks for reading.**


	5. Teaser

* * *

**Teaser**

Rin was asleep when the white light came, but Sesshoumaru was not. However, he made no effort to remove himself or his ward from it. He knew exactly what it was...


	6. White Light and Drastic Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I aspire to. So when I get rich and buy it, don't say I didn't warn you.

**A/N: I bet you all hate me huh? Well that's fine. I like it better that way. The more I make you hate me, the more you read and review. I'm just now on my fifth (sixth) chapter, and already I have over 1000 hits. So hate me all you want to, but next time, don't forget the cookies.**

**Chapter 5 (for real this time): White Light and Drastic Changes**

Rin was asleep when the white light came, but Sesshoumaru was not. However, made no effort to remove himself or his ward from it. He knew exactly what it was. "It's good to be surrounded by you again, Midoriko." he said

"It's good to surround you again, Lord Sesshoumaru," the priestess replied with a trace of humor.

"May I ask," he began, "What exactly it is you wish to speak to me about this time?" Sesshoumaru was annoyed. He did not like being surrounded by the light, void of any color, or talking to people he could not see, or kill should he wish to. Midoriko just laughed at the Daiyoukai, effectively annoying him further.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, I have come to speak to you about your young pup Rin.."

"What could you possibly have to discuss that involves my Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously. He had a bad feeling. The last time Midoriko visited him, he was tricked into helping his half-breed -now human- brother and his annoying miko, slay that abomination Naraku. While the demon hadn't felt that killing Naraku would be difficult, he'd had no idea how incessantly Kagome chattered. Or how hard he would have to try not to take her head off. If it weren't for the fact that she could see jewel shards, he just might have.

Midoriko laughed again, breaking into his reverie. She then replied, "I'm going to change her. I just thought I should let you know first." At this Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Explain," he said simply.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chappy, but I'm tired and I have to get some rest. It's 1:03 a.m. were I am. There will be more to the next chapter I promise. This was not meant to be a teaser. I won't blame you if the cookies are a little light this time. Read, you don't have to review, and FLAMES are acceptable. Because I deserve them.**

**Mizz Priscilla**


	7. Changes and a Little Chat

**A/N: Hi! Guess what... I have been testing this week! Nothing to be excited about, but the thing is that I got to take a test for seniors since I'm graduating early. That is why I haven't updated as quickly as I did before.**

**About 2 hours later: Now armed to the tee with a sugar rush from chocolate and coke soda, let us begin.**

**Chapter 6: Changes and A Little Chat**

"I'm going to change her because of Kagome's wish," Midoriko said.

'Of course it has to do with that infuriating girl,' the taiyoukai thought. "And what exactly does her wish have to do with my Rin?" he asked possessively.

"Simple," Midoriko stated. "The miko asked for a second chance for all her friends and companions, and that, dear Sesshoumaru, includes you. But in order to give you that chance, I have to make a few changes."

"Hn." The stoic demon nodded as if he understood, but he was practically transparent to the spirit. She clearly knew he did not. However, curiosity had gotten the better of him and he was anxious to see what the future held for him and his soon to be adopted daughter. And, despite his conspicuous attitude, he trusted the priestess. But before he allowed her to make any changes he warned, "if you harm Rin in any way, I will find your corpse, bring you back from the dead and kill you myself."

"No problem Lord Fluffy" she answered, letting her nickname for him slip. She then giggled, evoking a growl from the demon.

Rin's sleeping form began to rise from the ground and blue light surrounded her.

* * *

"You guys!" Sango yelled. " Forget about that pompous ass! We have to help Kagome!"

"Sango calm down," Kikyo said being the rational miko that she was. "Now slowly tell us what's wrong."

"Kikyo, I have never liked you, but if you can help Kagome I will love you forever." the demon slayer said honestly.** (A/N:Sango would never say that but I would and I thought it was funny when I was writing it. Teehee)** Kikyo took no offense. She knew what the Inu-gang (**a/a/n: Not that she called them that) **thought of her, and she really didn't care. So long as Inuyasha was happy with her, and at present he was.

* * *

**A/N: the convo btw Sango and Kik is very badly written as far as I'm concerned so I'm cutting it. Consider it my editorial side. I decide what goes in and what doesn't. Plus I write the story, so I know it's good stuff.

* * *

**

So It went that the demon slayer explained the events of the night to the once dead, but now very alive, priestess, while both of their future life mates studied the white light. Which acted as a sort of barrier, keeping both the boys out. They all had by now figured that either Sesshoumaru and Rin, left camp earlier than expected or was inside. They chose the latter knowing that the great Sesshoumaru would never let himself be trapped, in anything.

* * *

**A/A/N: I also don't like the transformation, so that gets omitted too. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Kagome descended to the water, almost glowing with her new aura. In the time it took for her transformation to occur, her friends made it to the spring. They saw as the blue light twirled around her naked frame, so fast that it looked almost painful. Felt (Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo) her miko aura change from pure white, to the youkai blood red, then mix. They were astounded.

"Kagome," Inuyasha gasped.

"W-what happened to you?" Sango interrupted. Miroku would have, only he was entranced by the new Kagome's naked form. Hair raven hair, now well past her waist, covered her womanly features, but the monk had a very good imagination. But what captured him most were the stars adorning her breast plate (that area right between the two) and her forehead, and the inu-youkai strips on her wrist.

"Wow," was all the stunned monk managed before his bride-to-be noticed his enchantment and slapped him upside his head.

"Stop starring," she yelled. "You act like you've never seen an inu-demoness before."

"Not naked. No," he replied, while rubbing his scalp and earning yet another slap. "What was that for?"

"For being you," the demon slayer retorted.

"Um... Sango," Kagome said. Everyone starred. Up until then she had been quiet. "Why are you wearing Miroku's clothes?" She pointed at the monk as if to accuse him of some horrible crime. "Did you and he...," she screamed horrified.

"No!" Sango yelled even more horrified, turning 16 shades of pink.

"Why of course not Kagome," Miroku said, snaking his arm around Sango's waist. "But we would be more than happy to oblige." He smirked and Sango turned completely red and slapped him.

"Why did I agree to marry you?" she asked in frustration.

"Because you love me."

"Then I must be brain dead." Sango groaned

Miroku grabbed his heart in mock sorrow. "Aw. Sango that hurt."

"Good."

'I think my sarcasm is rubbing off on them' Kagome thought. Then she turned her attention to Inuyasha, who was huddled closely with Kikyo whispering. "Well," she said, slightly annoyed. "Don't you have anything to say?"

The couple looked at her, then Kikyo spoke up. "We're just a bit shocked."

"I wasn't talking to you." Kagome snap-growled at the woman. 'Where did that come from?' she thought to herself. '**That was me. Your youkai.'** The voice was light and sinister. 'Oh.' Kagome thought. She knew enough to realize what had just happened.

"Don't growl at her!" Inuyasha barked out.

"Temper, temper Inuyasha. I just might kill you." the demon said; her youkai getting the best of her. Her eyes were now flashing between chocolate brown and blood red.

* * *

**How's that for length? Yes I know it may not be as long as some of the other stories on fanfiction, but who cares. It was a good chappy and the cliffy is scary. So if you are mad at me let me know, and if you aren't leave me cookies. You know the kind I like.**

**Reason for the cliffy is that I don't want to give too much away.**

**Mizz Priscilla**


	8. Do as I say

**AN: Hi! I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. But I have just had a so much on my plate lately. It has been kind of impossible to take a moment out to actually put a coherent thought on paper. **

**I have had to visit Austin to attend a 75 minute class on Rhetorical Analysis, write and re-write an essay for it, do all kinds of work for my other two Ap courses, and to top it all off I had to attend a football game every Saturday for about 7 weeks straight. Not to mention the parades.**

**Well that's my explanation. I hope you don't hate me. But if you do I really don't care. Just don't take it out on the fic. It's my baby.**

Second Destiny

Chapter 7

"You will do no such thing girl," a deep voice chastised from behind. Kagome quickly whirled around to face the owner of the voice. It was none other than that of Sesshoumaru. The demoness' entire demeanor changed the moment she looked at him. Her once loquacious youkai had taken leave it seems, and the girl was yet again terrified (not that she would ever admit it) of the demon lord.

So instead of backing down, Kagome voice one of her worst fears. "And what, exactly are you going to do about it?" she asked. The look He gave her was deadly. Had she been anyone, other than herself, she might have voided her bowels. But she was Kagome Higurashi and she didn't back down to anyone or anything. Especially not over arrogant demon lords who suffered from blood lust, and thought they owned half of Japan. Which, when she thought about it, he did. But he pride wouldn't let her.

Kagome stood her ground, long enough to annoy the Taiyoukai, then he grabbed her arm, rather forcefully and pulled her towards the nearest bush; grabbing her clothing on the way. "Make yourself presentable woman. I will not have one of my kind, traipsing around like a common human whore." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hey,"she yelled, snatching her clothing. "You can't tell me what to do. You are** not **my father."

"Far from it, nor would I wish to be. However, Midoriko has left you under my charge as is Rin, with the express duty of training your youkai. And you," he said pointedly, " will do as you are told."

"Like hell." she said under her breath. "And how do you know about Midoriko?"

"Do you honestly think that the miko would allow an untrained Inu-youkai to run wild on instinct alone?" she didn't answer. "Obviously you did. Girl..."

"I have a name..."

" you were not the only one..."

"It's Ka..."

" that the priestess visited this night," he finished.

"GO Me," she said

"Cease your chatter girl. I have no interest in your name at this moment. There will be a time for formalities when we return to the Western Palace."

"What do you mean 'we?'" she asked. "The only place I am going is where ever the fuck I please"

The growl that erupted from Sesshoumaru caused one of equal ferocity to escape from Kagome's pink lips. Kagome then attacked, feeling much threatened by the imposing demon lord. It wasn't much of a battle, seeing as Sesshoumaru had hundreds of years of battle experience on the girl, who had practically none.

"You will show respect to this Sesshoumaru," he said, "or suffer the consequences."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," she said. " Now if you don't mind, I would like to breathe again."

"Watch your tongue," he giving her neck a squeeze before dropping her very unceremoniously. She stood and dusted off her clothing, not daring to look her new and unwanted lord in the eyes. "We shall begin towards my home at first light. Be prepared." With that he left her to her own devices.

"Son of a bitch," she said. " I hate him."

* * *

**Author's Note: So that's chapter 7...er..8. i hope you like it. I know it's probably a little boring, but there will be more in the next chapter. As soon as I figure out how to put it all together.**

**If you don't here from me for another long while, it's because i'm filling out college applications.**

**Peace out**


	9. Sad Goodbyes

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own any other story accept, of course, the ones I upload.**

**AN: I would like to say thank you for being patient and I'm sorry for the delay. I am typing this chapter on February 19, 2008, however, it won't be posted until my granny gets internet or my power gets turned back on. Which ever comes first.**

**So if you are reading this, it's probably the end of the month or some time in March.**

**I have been so busy lately, which is why I haven't posted in a while. I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

**Much love Your Authoress (who has inconveniently forgotten her username)**

**Sad Goodbyes and Never Looking Back**

Morning has come and it is time for Kagome to leave her comrades for Sesshoumaru's distant castle of the west. As much as the miko loathes the idea of leaving her friends, she knows that she has no choice in the matter. After her previous episode, she realizes that she is in need of training that only the Lord of the West can give her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she lost control and injured one of her friends, especially her dear Shippo.

She was up before the sun, which surprised her to say the least. Her new demon attributes allowed her to sleep less and still have enough, more than enough, energy to function. She knew he was up, but thankfully he allowed her to go about as if he weren't. The merciless Sesshoumaru was being generous and going to allow her to say goodbye. She silently thanked him and every Kami above.

First she restarted the fire from the night before, and then she gave into the overwhelming urge to hunt for fresh meat. Off she went into Inuyasha's forest in search of blood. She didn't know it, but the demon lord was close on her tail. He wanted to see what potential she held, also a female demoness, alone and unprotected, would be a main target for attack.

Lord Sesshoumaru watched as the miko demoness expertly used her nose to sniff out her prey. In less than two minutes she was upon it. She hid her aura and scent so she would not be detected and waited. She stalked a wild boar, patiently waiting for the moment when she could sneak up on her and make the kill.

Time stood still for Kagome as she spotted what looked to be a very appetizing breakfast. It was a female boar, and it made her mouth water. Her claws elongated as she hid her aura and scent from the beast. Once the boar turned her back, Kagome attacked. She pounced on its back, grabbed it by the snout, and cut its throat. She quickly lapped up the spilling blood, and then decapitated the beast completely.

_Ruthless, _Sesshoumaru thought as he decided it was time to reveal him-self. He stepped from behind the surrounding vegetation and watched, mildly amused (not that he let it show) as the girl tried, unsuccessfully to clean her mouth of the gore.

"I wasn't running away," she said guiltily, trying to explain her actions. "I was just going for a hunt. I was hungry."

"Do not assume you know what this Sesshoumaru is thinking." he said. "I was simply watching you hunt. Next time, simply sever the beast's spine." he told her.

_So the lessons have begun, _Kagome thought a bit sarcastically_. At least he's not being an ass about it._ "Yes my Lord," she stated meekly.

"You have learned manners miko. They suit you much better than the brashness of the hanyou."

"He's not a hanyou anymore." she retorted.

"Hn." _Typical Sesshoumaru, _she thought. _Never was one for words. "_I guess we should head back to camp and get this cooked." He didn't answer, simply turned and walked back in the direction he had come, leaving her to follow or not.

**Back at Camp** the gang began to rise from there slumbers. Kikyo was the first to rise, then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. They all looked around for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, and just as they suspected, they were gone. But before they could become destitute with sorrow, they spotted Rin cuddled with Sesshoumaru's mokomoko under a nearby tree.

She was a miniature Kagome right down to her new demon markings. The only differences were the moon on her forehead and the color of her stripes. They were the color of the moon, silverfish-gray.

She began to awake as did her playmate Shippo. Both pups were up in a matter of seconds searching in earnest for their respective parents, before they finally noticed the group of adults or each other, for that matter.

Shippo charged Inuyasha and knocked him to the ground. "Where's my mama!"

"Your guess's good as mine runt. Now get off," the less than sympathetic boy exclaimed. "Hey Monk! Can you sense 'em?" he asked Miroku.

Miroku expanded his senses but to no avail. He could not find hide or hair of them. "I can sense nothing at all."

All of a sudden Rin burst into tears. "Rin! What's wrong" both adult females exclaimed rushing to the young girl's side. Their mothering instincts in overdrive.

"He…Left…Me!" she yelled between sobs.

"No he didn't sweetheart" Sango cooed. "Lord Sesshoumaru would never leave you."

"But he said he would," the girl sobbed hopelessly.

Shippo needing some attention of his own began to cry as well. He latched onto Inuyasha and wept. "I want my Mama!" Now the group had to very upset demon children with whom they had no idea how to console.

At the moment of panic, a very pissed Sesshoumaru and Kagome appeared. "What have you done to my pup?" They demanded simultaneously. There would be hell to pay if either of the young ones were hurt. And the way the two parents looked, they wanted to kill first and ask questions later.

"Mama!" Shippo squealed, and Kagome immediately calmed. She scooped her son up into her arms and nuzzled him. "Mama where did you go?" he asked.

"Only out to hunt, sweetheart. Why? Were you worried?" she questioned.

"I thought you had left me behind Mama."

"I would never leave you behind." Kagome took a moment to analyze her words and she realized she went each and every one off them. When she set off for Lord Sesshoumaru's palace, she had absolutely no intentions of leaving her son behind.

"Do you really mean it? I can come with you to Sesshoumaru's castle and I get to play with Rin!" he asked excitedly.

"Why, of course I mean it! Would I lie to you?" she asked playfully.

**Meanwhile **Rin had Sesshoumaru's leg in a death grip. She was terribly afraid of being left behind. Being an orphan had severely traumatized her. The great lord simply patted her on the head. When she looked up to find the taiyoukai's eyes on her, all her fears abated. She had been with Sesshoumaru long enough to know what every look meant and the one he was giving her let her know that everything was fine and that she would once again be returning to the House of the Moon along side her lord.

The rest of the throw together pack relaxed once the children were calmed and the murderous intent was out of their parents' eyes. Although, whether or not the intent had been in Sesshoumaru's to begin was very questionable. Even in the deepest of rages, the great Sesshoumaru never showed what he really felt.

**After** all the commotion was over, breakfast was skinned, cooked, and served. Then came the hard part, Kagome had to say goodbye. First she went to Miroku, who -for once- managed to keep his hands in a respectable place at her waist. "Goodbye my friend. For once I am actually going to miss that accursed had of yours."

"Kagome, my dear, it shall miss you as well. But this is not goodbye. We shall meet again." They embraced, and then he stepped back and took his place next to Sango, soon to be his bride.

Kagome then said goodbye to her best and now only female friend, Sango. The moment they embrace the tears came. She hadn't cried the night before when Sesshoumaru told her that she had no choice but to leave with him. However the thought of leaving her sister behind open the flood gates. The girls tightened their embrace until finally Miroku intervened, fearful that, with her new demon strengths, Kagome would break his precious Sango.

The taijiya fell into his arms and wept. Her tears drawing even more from the eyes of her friend who was loathe to being the cause of them. Finally she went to Inuyasha who was off to the side with Kikyo. The once dead priestess felt like an intruder. She was not a friend or comrade of her incarnation yet she was there to witness her sad goodbyes.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo, I want to apologize for the way I treated you two yesterday. I was out of line." She began. "I also want to tell you that I hold no ill will towards you, Kikyo. Although, I never will like you." That last statement struck a cord inside the priestess. Her feelings towards to demoness were also less than amicable, but she would rather bite her tongue than to broadcast them. She was after all a holy woman.

Kagome moved to embrace Inuyasha, but he backed away mumbling a small '_I'm sorry'_ beneath his breath that only she and Sesshoumaru would catch. He wasn't trying to hurt her; he just couldn't take saying goodbye. It hurt too much. It had finally set in that she was leaving him, and even though he had Kikyo, he didn't know how he would survive without his Kagome; his best friend that he loved above and beyond, but only as a friend.

She turned away from him and said, "Goodbye Inuyasha." Then she made her way to the edge of the clearing with her son in tow, where Sesshoumaru and Rin were waiting. She didn't look back.

* * *

**Okay I am back on the site and I now realize what my username is. It is Mizz Priscilla. Yay Me!**

**Sorry I Just felt very London Tipton for a sec. I hope you guys liked this chappy. Please review at your earliest convenience. **

**Much Luv**

**Peace**


	10. Interlude:Dry Humor and Burns

**Chapter: 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. As much as I would like to there is just too great of an impossibility factor involved. I mean what are the odds of me getting on a plane and Flying to Japan to buy the highly priced rights to the anime**. **It's just no possible way.**

**AN: Okay I know that you guys probably don't want to deal with yet another teaser chapter, so I decided to give you guys one anyway. Don't hate me.**

**It's a lot better than my last one trust me. It's more of an interlude. So please enjoy. **

**Oh and I'm only doing this because I need a little more time to work on chapter 11. Or was that 10? Who cares.**

Interlude: Dry Humor and a Couple of Burns

_Kami why did I ever have to fall down that stupid well,_ Kagome thought to herself as she trailed behind Sesshoumaru. _I could have been in college by now, dating a great guy, having the time of my life. But no! I had to be destined for greater things!_ At her last thought, Kagome gave a very loud and rather undignified snort, which caught the great lord's attention.

"Girl please refrain from making unpleasant noises in this Sesshoumaru's presence," he said without stopping or sparing her a glance.

"My apologies my lord," she replied. "I did not mean to insult your royal personage." She was a tad annoyed and- in her opinion- not to be held accountable for what she said. Rin and Shippo took the mounting tension as there cue to disappear and play elsewhere. However, before they could make it even five steps they were being called back. Neither parent cared to lose sight of their pup at the moment.

"Mama please. Rin and I want to play," the kit begged.

"No," Kagome said firmly. Then sensing his displeasure with her answer she said, "Besides it's not up to me. You'll have to ask Lord Sesshoumaru."

"But Mama he is so mean. He might cut off my head. I like my head," said the kit completely forgetting that said Lord was currently walking in front of him.

Kagome's first instinct was to laugh. That is until she heard the growls that floated to her now very sensitive ears on the passing breeze. Immediately she scooped Shippo up and clamped her hand over his mouth before he let another word escape. "Shippo!" she hissed. "That was rude! You shouldn't say such things about people. Especially temperamental taiyoukai who happen to be walking directly ahead of you."

"..."

"_Especially,_" she stressed the word. "The ones with superiority complexes the size of Japan."

"Yes Mama," he answered. "But it's not my fault I like my head."

"I know sweetie."

"I want to keep my head," he said placing both paws on either side of his skull.

"If it is the state of your head that you are concerned about kit, I suggest you close that gaping whole from which your insolent babble spews forth," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Eep!" the kit squealed as her scurried into his mother's top. "I told you," he said near hysterics. "He's gonna cut off my head!"

"No he won't," Kagome soothed. " He didn't mean it. Hush Shippo. It's fine." The kit was now all out bawling. _Great,_ she thought._ Just what I need. A crying kid and a pain in the ass escort. Great!_


	11. New Rules for Kagome and Rin

Chapter 11 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. However, he, Fluffy (a.k.a. Sesshoumaru), and Naraku are my personal slaves. What do they do, you ask? smirks evilly Whatever I want them to.

Now, on with the tale.

New Rules

"He's finally sleep," Kagome mumbled to herself. She, her less than cheery companion, and his overly energetic, yet somewhat solemn daughter. They had been walking for an hour now and Shippo was near hysterics for the better part of it. It was a miracle, in Kagome's opinion, that she was able to calm him down. He was absolutely certain that Sesshoumaru was going to cut his head off. Ironically, Sesshoumaru's threat to do just that if he didn't quiet immediately, was the only thing that shut him up. Soon after he was fast asleep in the demoness's arms.

_There is something to be said about parents who threaten and spank their kids,_ Kagome thought. _I never thought it was the right way to go, but I must admit, they do seem to get better results._ Kagome was brought from her musings by the sound of Sesshoumaru's smooth tenor.

"We will rest here," he said. " There are some things that we must go over before we reach my home."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin said, chipper as ever. Always eager to follow her lord and savior's order, the girl quickly scanned the area for a nice place to sit. She then pointed it out and wasted no time adjourning to it. The girl was comfortably settled under a lush oak tree by the time the others joined her. Kagome laid Shippo into her lap so he could continue his nap. But thought better of it, as what Sesshoumaru had to say seemed very important to their well being in their new home.

"When we arrive," Sesshoumaru began, "Neither of you will speak. Miko you will keep a handle on your pup. My second in command will greet us and once I explain our situation, you, and your pup will be escorted to your rooms." _Wow, _Kagome thought._ This is the most I have ever heard him speak at one time. He actually has a really nice voice. When he isn't threatening my life or patronizing me._

"You miko will be given a personal hand maid, as I do not wish to have you traipsing around my home unaccompanied, and your pup will be given and handler." he continued.

"Wait! Did you just say handler? My pup is not some kind of dumb animal!"

"Miko despite his intellect, he is in fact an animal. He is a _**fox**_ demon," he retorted. He had half a mind to assign her a handler, no doubt in his mind that she would be more trouble than she was worth. He silently cursed the miko Midoriko, then continued. "You will have a week to settle as I have urgent matters of state to attend. After that grace period I will personally instruct you in combat, meditation, and magic. These are all essential to learning to control your youkai. This route is also necessary so that it will become thoroughly ingrained into your subconscious that I am your alpha and you will not go against me." He directed his next statement to Rin.

"When we return home, this Sesshoumaru will formally adopt you as his pup and you shall be marked as mine. You will also begin lessons, but since you already recognize me as your alpha you will join the other pups of the castle. You are not to cause any troubles for your new instructor as you did Jaken. Is that understood?"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru," she said with a nod.

"Then we shall go. Miko you will shall ride Ah Un with the pups. All other rules shall be discussed upon arrival. For now you are informed as far as you need to be."

After that they departed heading towards the setting sun and the Western Palace of the Moon.

* * *

**Okay guys I want at least 5 reviews for this chapter. I really don't care if they are flames, because I know this is just a filler chapter. I needed to get a few things out of the way. I know it's hard� to believe that Kagome would just sit there and take his orders, but you have to realize that she knows� the magnitude of her situation. She may be stayin with Sesshoumaru for hundreds of years to come ans how well she follows his rule determines the� happiness of that stay.**

**But don't worry, the firecrakcer Kagome will come back soon. Just wait and see.  
Also if you have any ideas for my next chapter please fill free to post them or private message me.  
E-mail is acceptable as well. If you can't see that then just go to my profile. There's a link there.**


	12. Homecoming

**A/N: This is a serious filler chapter. Nothing is happening here except them arriving and the intro of an OC. **

**Chapter 12**

**Homecoming**

Kagome had much to think about as she flew to the Western Palace, but all thoughts were quickly pushed from her head when she got a look at. Sesshoumaru's home was colossal, and that was an understatement. From Ah Un's back the miko saw what she thought was a dream. Sesshoumaru's palace was set off on a distant cliff overlooking the ocean below. The sun was just setting behind it, highlighting its silhouette, making it that much more beautiful.

Ah Un must have become excited at the thought of their eminent homecoming, because he sped up. As they got closer Kagome saw the court yard fill up in welcome of Sesshoumaru and little Rin. If she focused, she could see the shock on their faces as they noticed her on the back of Ah Un, pup in tow. However, she had not learned anything about mastering her youkai, so she didn't.

After about five minutes they touched down, Kagome and the pups first, then Sesshoumaru. At his landing everyone in the courtyard bowed deeply to him. "Stand," he said. When they resumed their upright positions, a beautiful youkai in an elegant teal and green kimono stepped forward and greeted them.

"Greetings Lord Sesshoumaru. Welcome home," she said taking another bow, then standing erect. He gave her a slight nod then she turned and signaled for the rest of the household to return to their tasks.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru said. "You may dismount if it is not too difficult for you."

"Oh," Kagome said as she slid off of the dragon. She then turned and woke the pups who had both fallen asleep. "Shippo, Rin, time to wake up. We're here."

Both children popped up, not a trace of sleep present.

"Whoa!" was the first word to leave the little kitsune's mouth. "Mama it's huge!"

"Yea I know," she said as the kit jumped into her arms. Rin took her time climbing down, then she went to her lord's side.

"Hi Kiko," she said.

"Lady Rin?" the demoness said astonished.

"Yep."

She looked to Sesshoumaru and asked, "My lord?"

"It was an unexpected side effect of a wish made by the miko," he said simply.

"Miko?"

"Hi , I'm Kagome. The miko," Kagome said with a deferential bow to the woman.

"Funny. You look to me like a youkai. Milord I was unaware that Inuyoukai could develop miko powers."

"It shall be explained in time Kiko," Sesshoumaru said. "For now you are to show the miko and her pup to their rooms. Assign Inte to the kit and Miya to his mother."

"As you wish milord," Kiko said and bowed. She turned and began to walk tossing a "Follow me," to Kagome and Shippo as she went.

They scramble to follow. Kagome got one last look Sesshoumaru before she disappear around a corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, but my only source of internet for the past two weeks has been my cell phone. I've actually been working on this chapter for about that long. I have a beta now and she says that I need to slow down, so I am taking my time to add more details to this fic. If you have any questions concerns or comments, you know where to put them.**

**P.S.: This chapter doesn't have a tittle because, well I couldn't think of one. If you have any suggestions they are truly welcome.**

**Chapter 13**

**By****: **

**Mizz Priscilla**

Kagome followed the beautiful female youkai through the labyrinth that was the House of the Moon. **(a/n: Not my name for Sesshy's home. I borrowed it from another fic. "Tales from the House of the Moon)** Kiko walked briskly, not wasting any time on pleasantries that were thoroughly engraved in the former humans character. Manners and all, taught to her constantly as a child. It's not something that you can just get rid of, demon or not.

Kiko stopped abruptly in front of a large wooden door with a small crescent carved into the center, etched in gold. She turned the golden knob and pushed the door open. She then turned and waved them in. "This will be the kits room," she said. To Kagome's ears she sounded like a female Sesshoumaru.

The room was spectacular. In the center rested a raised futon big enough for three grown adults. And to the right, in the far corner, there was a door leading to one of the largest closet Kagome had ever laid eyes on. It was bigger than her room in the future. Also in the room was a oak desk with a calligraphy set atop it and two large windows that allowed much light to enter into the room.

Shippo bounced into the room happy as a kitten on catnip. The covers on his futon were soft as silk and even prettier, although he'd never say so. He was after all a man. It took all of his will power not to start purring as he rolled around on them. The walls were white with a hint of crème, so not to be completely stark and the carpeting on the floor was a subtle beige. In short, whomever decorated it, had great taste.

For a moment both Kagome and Shippo forgot that Kiko was there. That is until she began to speak. "When you are done," she said to Kagome, "I will show you your sleeping quarters." With that she turned and stepped out into the hallway.

"Is it just me, or do all youkai come with permanent frost bite?" Kagome asked sarcastically to no one in particular. She took a final look around the room before she followed Kiko out into the hall. "Shippo Hun, I'll be back to check on you later. For now just play here. I'm sure Rin will find you sooner or later."

"Okay Mama," the kit called from his futon.

As Kiko proceeded to lead Kagome to her bed chambers, the miko turned youkai heard a squeal of delight followed by "Rin!" from her pup. _I guess she found him sooner,_ the girl thought.

**Kaede's Hut…**

"So do you think she's alright?" Sango asked Miroku.

He patted her knee and nodded. "Of course she's alright dear. She is after all Kagome."

"You're right, but still. To have to live with Sesshoumaru…" Sango trailed off and shuddered. She didn't have the wildest of imaginations, but it wasn't hard for her to see Kagome on all fours cleaning Sesshoumaru's home, top to bottom.

"Sango she's fine. Don't worry. As bad as the Taiyoukai is, he has honor. She will be well taken care of."

"But what if she get's lonely?" Sango protested.

"She has Shippo," the Monk countered.

"But he's only a child. She can't really talk to him like she can talk to one of us." the distressed girl continued.

"There are others there she could talk to," Miroku replied.

"But she doesn't know them Miroku!" Sango was getting desperate to prove her case.

"We weren't invited," he said finally.

"That's never stopped us before," Inuyasha interjected on Sango's behalf.

"I wasn't talking to you," Miroku said through clenched teeth.

"And your point…" the hanyou turned human said sarcastically.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kikyo or something?" Miroku asked.

"She's in the village with Kaede helping out. She doesn't need me under all day," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

Turning his attention back to his bride to be Miroku began to speak but was promptly cut off.

"Listen Monk," Sango said. "Tomorrow we are going to be visiting my sister at the Western Palace if I have to drag you there. I don't care if we weren't invited. Lord Stick up his ass will just have to deal with us."

With that she left the hut and went for a walk. Miroku knew what was good for him so he let her. In their relationship she ruled, period.

**Back at the House of the Moon...**

"This will be your room," Kiko said. The room was only a little ways away from  
Shippo's, which was fine with Kagome because she didn't want to be too far away from her pup. It was decorate in cool shades of blue with a lush white carpet and large windows to let in plenty of light. The room was much larger than the kitsune's. It had it's on private bathing chamber and an extra door on the wall opposite the door. It led to a beautiful lily garden and pond.

The room encompassed a vanity and a writing table, and also a book case. Kagome would enjoy living there.

"You will stay here until you are summoned. However, you may travel back and fourth to check on your ward and visit the garden on the other side of that door," Kiko said rigidly. Then she left.

"Bitch," Kagome said to herself, then she fell out into a fit of giggles. "So am I!"

Kagome made herself comfortably in what was her knew room. She had to admit to herself, she hadn't expect Sesshoumaru, _The Killing Perfection,_ to be so generous with his less than humble abode. Then again, she hadn't expected him to team up with his sometimes loathsome half-brother in order to defeat the despicable Naraku. He _was _capable of being civil, at least for a little while.

The former miko looked up at the ceiling from her lavish bed and sighed. _The gods must be punishing me, _she mused. "Whatever I did," she said to no one, for there was no one around, "I'm sorry!"

"Your apologies are welcome, but I do not require them from you just yet," said a cool voice from the door. "Save them for when need them." The voice belonged to none other than Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said in a sugary sweet tone. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sarcasm does not fit for girl," he replied

"I have a name and I'm not a girl. I was an adult when I was human."

"Your name is of no consequence and you were hardly out of puberty," Sesshoumaru countered.

"Feh," Kagome huffed in a very Inuyasha like fashion. She folded her arms and looked away. He was right and she knew it. Living on and off- mostly on- in the warring era had stunted her emotional growth. Not to mention that she'd spent way too much time with the emotionally unstable Inuyasha. Despite her age, for all intents and purposes, she was but a girl.

"Was there a point to your visit?" she asked.

"Yes I have come to personally inform you that you and your kit will have a week to acclimate to the workings of my home. After that grace period your training and that of your kits, shall began. Any infraction of my rules by either of you shall be punished as I see fit. Is that understood?"

Once again, the stone cold youkai shocked Kagome with the length of his spiel. She didn't realize that he had the capacity to speak so much in one sitting. She mutely nodded her head at him.

"You are also to refer to me as milord or Lord Sesshoumaru. Anything else is punishable as well."

"Whatever you say _milord."_ She stressed the last word. It tasted like bile on her tongue.

With that Sesshoumaru left. He had no need to stay any longer. All that he needed to convey had been said. He could deal with other nuisances now.

_Either the Gods really hate me or I killed someone's sacred cow in a past life, _Kagome mused to herself,_ for I surely do not deserve this._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my rendition of the Sesshy and Kago show. Tune in next time for more sparks that are sure to be flying.**


End file.
